All Plot Bunny Bios
by ManyGamePlayer
Summary: This is just to see if anyone would like me to write these stories. I always have new ideas, and they will be put here. Just leave a review or PM me if you wish to see one of these stories put up!
1. Technowarp

**Edge of A Blade Bio**

**Bio:** Technowarp

**Franchise:** Transformers Prime

_Race:_ Cybertronian

_Type: _Seeker

_Gender: _Femme

_Side:_ Neutral

_Height: _just a bit shorter than Starscream

_Color(s):_ Navy Blue and gray

_Accessories: _Black, one-way visor (like Jazz's.)

Heels (similar to Starscream's)

_Weapons: _Energon Staff and Daggers

_Specialization: _Rouge Seeker

**Back Story**

On Cybertron, Technowarp was a very quiet femme, and was never around society. When the war broke out, she did not join the Autobots or Decepticons because she would not bow to someone who thought their destiny was to rule over a race. She hid far away, and when Starscream made the armada join the Decepticons, she did not answer his call. Even if he was the Air Commander, she would not bow to him. She did not believe that the Decepticons were right, and she did not want to join the Autobots because she did not want to be recognized. But she indirectly helped the Autobots by saving a young Bluestreak after the destruction of Praxus, his home city. She went there in her bipedal form, and when she found him, they were ambushed by Decepticons. He was a child then, and Technowarp was fatally wounded protecting him. They were rescued by the Autobots, but she left quickly, flying away to her lair somewhere under Iacon to remain unknown. Then, as Iacon fell, she was captured by the Decepticons, and has been ever since.


	2. Razorwire

**The Wrecker Scientist**

**Bio:** Razorwire

**Franchise:** Transformers Prime

_Race: _Cybertronian

_Type: _Grounder (Car)

_Gender: _Femme

_Side: _Autobot

_Height: _slightly shorter than Wheeljack

_Age: _a bit younger than Wheeljack

_Color(s): _Black and Blue

_Optic Color: _Dark blue- almost purple

_Weapons: _Inventions and hand cannons

_Specialization: _Wrecker scientist (builds things that help the Cause)

**Back Story**

Razorwire (Raz) was born into the middle caste on Cybertron; more free than a low caste but still lower than a high caste. Her processor and hands are able to make anything imagined reality. Well, almost. She has trouble with suppressing the ideas she has, and while an experiment may be started, it may not be finished. But she has trouble keeping her hands still and not over-thinking scenarios. Because of her processor coming up with random ideas, she crashes sometimes, and has to reboot. She was an experiment for Shockwave. (Might be more later when I think of it!)


	3. Evelyn

**Hard Times**

**Bio:** Evelyn

**Alias:** Phantom

**Franchise(s):** Prime/G1/Assassin's Creed

_Race:_ Human

_Gender:_ Female

_Height:_ 5'5''

_Hair color:_ Light brown

_Eye color:_ Ice blue

_Face shape:_ Sharp; defined

_Nose shape: _Small

_Body shape:_ Slim with curves; flexible

_**Specialization: **_Assassin

_**Weapon of choice: **_Sniper rifle

_**Other training:**_ Shurikens, hidden blade, and pistol

_**Accessories: **_A visor (Search 'mass effect miranda's visor')

**Back Story:**

Evelyn never knew normal life. Biologically engineered in a lab, she was trained to be the perfect human. And the perfect weapon. But she, in some way, failed, and was left for dead. She lived, and hunts the main scientists whom have caused her to live like this. The Assassin's found her, and she joined with the Order to get revenge. The training she received readied her for her vendetta. And she has almost succeeded, if it were not for a certain Cybertronian team getting the way.


	4. Eden and Gabriel Shepard

**Universe's Mystery**

Halo- Animated

Nemesis- Shattered Glass

_Palioxis- Prime_

_Ara- Movies_

Pavo- Comics

_Orionis- Books_

**Characters**

(Younger) Eden Shepard

_Race: _Human

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _Twenty

_Height: _5'8''

_Eye color: _Amber

_Hair color: _Silver

* * *

Becomes: Paradox

_Race: _Cybertronian

_Type:_ Grounder; doorwinger- Like Bee

_Height: _Twenty feet

_Optic color: _Amber

_Paint scheme: _White with green twists running from her shoulders to her peds (feet)

* * *

(Older) Gabriel Shepard

_Race:_ Same

_Gender: _Male

_Age: _Thirty

_Height: _5'11''

_Eye color: _Same

_Hair color: _Same

* * *

Becomes: Riotscope

_Race: _Same

_Type: _Grounder; non-doorwinger

_Height: _Twenty-three feet

_Optic color: _Same

_Paint scheme: _White with red twists.

**Back Story**

As humans, they lived in Edinburgh, United Kingdom. During a tornado, they are saved by a certain time-jumping Cybertronian, Vector Prime. He takes them to an altered version of his brothers and sister, and they reformat them into Cybertronians. Vector then warps them into another dimension, one that is not as known as the rest are.


	5. Havoc, Overboard, and Phaser

**Hide and Three Seekers**

**Franchise:** Prime with G1

**Characters**

(Youngest) Phaser

_Race: _Cybertronian

_Gender: _Femme

_Side: _Neutral

_Optic color:_ Purple  
_Color(s): _Blue &amp; gold

_Ability:_ Phasing

* * *

(Oldest) Havoc

_Race: _Same

_Gender: _Mech

_Side: _Same

_Optic color: _Blue

_Color(s):_ Green &amp; grey

_Ability:_ Forceful Winds

* * *

(Middle) Overboard

_Race: _Same

_Gender: _Mech

_Side: _Same

_Optic color: _Red

_Color(s): _Black &amp; red

_Ability: _Absorb Knowledge

**Back Story**

Born into the Seeker clan called the Runemakers, they have the abilities from their ancestry. The clan, while a part of Vos, are not under the command of the Emissary, Starscream. This clan is the oldest on Cybertron, so much so that the High Council listened to the Elders when they gave advise. But, not all of it was used. When the Great War started, the clan stayed neutral and left Cybertron as to keep their ways preserved, and not to be used to an advantage. When the War was over, they came back, and requested a space in the Sonic Canyons to build back up their community. Optimus Prime made up with Megatron, Prowl, Jazz, and Soundwave stayed with the Prime and Megatron. Starscream ran things from the scientific community.


	6. Spygear

**One Spy, Two Sides**

**Bio:** Spygear

**Franchise:** Prime

_Race:_ Cybertronian

_Type:_ Grounder

_Gender:_ Femme

_Side:_ Autobot

_Height:_ Sixteen feet

_Optic color:_ Unknown

_Color(s):_ Black &amp; gold

_Accessories:_ Black visor

_Ability:_ Teleportation

_**Specialization:**_ Spy; training under Jazz

**Back Story**

Spygear doesn't have a normal past. which is to be expected, as this is war. But even though she hides it behind her bubbly and energetic personality, she has something very much wrong with her. Jazz seems to be the only one who knows. But is he? Will Team Prime be able to figure it out? Will they be able to get it from Jazz, or even from the femme herself? And can they find out before it's too late to save her? Or will her spiral take them all down?


	7. Blitz and Jeopardy: Split Personalities

**Insanity in the Mind**

**Bio:** Blitz/Jeopardy

**Franchise:** After Autobots and Decepticons come home peacefully

_Race(s):_ Cybertronian

_Gender(s):_ Mech

_Type(s): _Seeker

_Side(s):_ None

_Color(s):_ Silver &amp; teal

_Optic color(s):_ Gold= Blitz, Dull yellow=Jeopardy

_Accessories:_ Claws

_**Specialization:**_ None (that the bots know of)

**Back Story**

Nothing is really known on Blitz. He was sparked after the Autobots and Decepticons left chasing All-Spark. Jeopardy was another bot whom was fused with a younger Blitz, thus making them insane. They make a good team, and Jeopardy, much older than Blitz, wants to keep the youngling safe (whether to preserve himself or because he really cares, no one knows).


End file.
